Athenodoras Verwandlung
by Diman
Summary: Nach Sulpicia, schreibe ich nun auch Athenodoras Verwandlung zusammen mit Caius auf dem "Cullen Manor Forum" wir hoffe sie gefällt euch!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren und Orte liegen bei Stephanie Meyer. Ich verfolge mit der Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen.

Diese Geschichte schreibe ich zusammen mit meinen Caius in "Cullen Manors" Rollenspielforum.

Wir hoffen euch gefällt unsere Geschichte zu den beiden und ihr reviewt uns fleißig.

lg, Diman und Caius ^^

~~~

Kapitel 1

„Mach das du fertig wirst du faules Stück!" Athenodora zuckte zusammen als sie die zeckende Peitsche traf, sie kniete auf den nassen Boden und schrubbte ihn, doch anscheinend nicht schnell genug.  
Ihre Augen funkelten kurz auf, ihren stolz hatte sie noch nicht verloren, aber das war auch schon alles. Alles andere hatten sie ihr genommen. Die Kleider die sie tragen durfte, kratzten und hatten Löcher, waren nichts in dem Vergleich was ihre Herren trugen.

Athenodora hasste ihr Leben, sie war es Leid andere zu dienen, sah aber keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Wohin sollte sie auch gehen? Als ob ihr jemand helfen würde….und hier hatte sie wenigstens ein Dach über den Kopf, sie durfte auf den Boden in einer kleinen Kammer in der Küche schlafen. Zwar stand diese meistens unter Wasser und Ratten leisteten ihr Gesellschaft doch sie hätte es noch schlimmer treffen können.

Immer wen sie zu den Herren gerufen wurde, wenn man sie schön machte, dann wusste sie bereits was geschehen würde.  
Dreckige gierige Finger würden sie berühren überall, sich einfach nehmen was sie wollen ob sie sich wehrte oder nicht. Doch ihr war es lieber diesen Schmerz zu ertragen, als ihre wilde Lust in sich zu spüren.  
Lieber war sie gefesselt und bekam nichts zu essen, als das sie dies mit sich machen lies.

Nicht mehr, sie war kein kleines ängstliches Kind mehr, sie war zu einer schönen Frau herangewachsen, auch wenn man es ihr in diesem Moment nicht ansah. Ihre Haare waren verklebt, mit dickem Staub beladen und ließen ihre schöne blonde Farbe wie Ruß und Asche erscheinen.

Fast seid die denken kann arbeite sie als Sklavin, ihre Eltern hatten sie schnell verkauft, sie hatte kein Geld sie zu ernähren, sie setzten lieber Kinder in die Welt um Geld für sie zu bekommen. Atheno dachte nicht gut über ihre Eltern, sie hasste sie, sie verfluchte sie und ihr verdammtes Leben!

Doch sie war zu stolz um sich selber zu töten, sie hatte noch immer Hoffnung, eines Tages entkommen zu können, ihren Peiniger für immer zu entfliehen.  
Irgendwann, ja irgendwann hat sie die Gelegenheit und dann würde sie zuschlagen, dieser Gedanken erhält sie am Leben, so auch jetzt, als sie das Blut auf ihren Rücken spürte, alte Striemen müssen aufgerissen sein, neue kamen hinzu.

Das war nichts neues für sie, ihren Körper zeichneten zahlreiche Narben, jede hatte eine andere Geschichte, doch die auf ihren Rücken fanden keine Ruhe, es verging kein Tag an dem man sie nicht schlug, egal aus welchen Grund, fand man keinen, erfand man einen, oder brüllte sie an sie wäre nicht Gefügig genug, sie wäre doch nur eine Schlampe.

Doch Atheno hatte ihren Stolz, niemals würde sie sich vor den feinen Herren erniedrigen lassen, konnte sie sich heute nicht wehren dann eben morgen, sie spürte das eines Tages ihre Stunde kommen würde.

tbc.

~~~

hoffe sie gefällt euch!


	2. Chapter 2

Hier kommt gleich das zweite Kapitel, viel spaß!

Kapitel 2:

Es war ein schöner warmer Sommertag, eigentlich würde man jetzt schwimmen gehen oder sich im Schatten hinlegen, ein Buch lesen…doch dies war nicht Athenodoras Aufgabe. Sie wischte sich gerade den Schweiß von der Stirn, und blickte blinzelnd in die warme Sonne die ihre schweißnasse Haut unbarmherzlich weiter erwärmte.

Und ausgerechnet heute muss ich hier mitten auf dem Feld stehen, ohne einen Schutz vor der Sonne.

Ihre Wut war heute erneut gewachsen, ihr Herr lies nichts aus um sie zu quälen, tat sie es nicht wurde sie nur noch mehr betraft, als er begriff was sie vorhatte. Atheno nahm lieber die Strafen ihm Kauf, als das zu tun wonach sie verlangten, doch schon bald sollten ihre Herren dahinter kommen und schon bald merkte sie das die Strafen schlimmer wurden, sie fast bis in den Tod trieben.

So sehr sie sich auch manchmal den Tod wünschte, sie wollte nicht sterben, nicht so! Sie war zu stolz um so die Welt zu verlassen, auch wenn die Welt sie so schlecht behandelte.

Sie spürte schon die Hufe des Pferdes, ihres persönlichen Aufpassers, ihre Lippen zuckten kurz, bevor sie sich erneut bückte um die Ernte einzufahren, sie mühsam einzeln aufsammelt, in ihren Korb auf ihren Rücken schmiss und ihn wenn er voll war zum Haus brachte, um dann wieder hinaus in die glühende Sonne zu gehen, ohne Wasser, ohne Essen.

„Mach schneller, los, heute Abend wirst du noch gebraucht."

Er grinste sie breit an und leckte sich über seine dreckigen Lippen, Athenodora blickte ihn eiskalt an, sie zuckte nicht zusammen und hatte Angst, in ihren Kopf formte sich nur immer weiter der Plan zu Fliehen, ja vielleicht würde es ja heute Abend klappen, manchmal wurde sie auch in der Kutsche irgendwohin gefahren, wenn sie Glück hatte wird es auch heute so sein und vielleicht ergibt sich eine Möglichkeit, ja sie würde sie nutzen auch wenn sie noch so klein wäre…

Doch erstmal sollte sie genug Zeit haben nachzudenken, die Stunden auf dem Feld wollten nicht vergehen, bis man sie schließlich holte und zum Haus schleppte.

Sie war schon völlig entkräftet, ihr Körper war ausgetrocknet von der Sonne, sie zitterte leicht und hasste sich dafür diese Schwäche zu zeigen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr es zu unterdrücken sie brauchte Nahrung und etwas Wasser.

„Hast du etwas durst?" Dunkel und viel zu nah kam ihr die Stimme von rechts entgegen, ihr Herr grinste sie an und trank dabei einen großen Schluck aus seinem vollen trug. Ihre Augen fielen unweigerlich zu der Flüssigkeit, selbst dreckiges Wasser hätte sie dankend angenommen, doch sie hörte nur ein lautes lachen und spürte einen brennenden Schmerz auf ihrer Wange, er hatte sie geschlagen.

Ihre letzte Kraft sammelnd richtete sie ihren Blick zu ihm, funkelte ihn böse an und wollte etwas erwidern, doch es sollte nicht soweit kommen man packte sie und schleppte sie weg, das lachen schallte noch immer in ihren Ohren, als man sie in ihre Kammer warf.

„Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und die Ratten haben dir etwas übrig gelassen."

Ihr Blick viel auf ein Stück Brot, auf dem Boden, an dem schon fleißig die Ratten nagten, immerhin ein Zeichen das es nicht verdorben war. Athenos Magen schmerzte so sehr, sie konnte sich nicht zurück halten sie griff nach dem Brot und biss sofort mehrere bissen ab, es schmeckte köstlich, der Mann lachte sie aus.

„Ja eß nur Kleines, du wirst deine Kraft gleich brauchen."

Mit diesen Worten verlies er sie und schubste wie als wäre es ein versehen den kleinen Trug mit ihrem einzigen Wasser um, Athenodora hatte keine Kraft etwas zu rufen, sie musste trinken und sei es vom Boden!

Wie eine Tier kroch sie auf den Boden und leckte gierig das wenige Wasser auf was sie hatte. Sofort fühlte sie sich besser, doch ihr Magen krümmte sich schmerzlich zusammen, sie hatte viel zu wenig gegessen in den letzten Tagen.

Und das hast du dir selber zuzuschreiben.

„Ja!" fauchte sie ihren Stimme im Kopf an, ja tausendmal ja! Sie wollte sich nicht weiter begrabschen lassen, sie hatte ihren Stolz, auch wenn sie dadurch weniger Essen bekam.

Früher bekam sie etwas mehr, als sie sich kaum wehrte doch dies ist jetzt vorbei. Entschlossen setzte sie sich wieder auf und suchte nach ihrer kleinen Schüssel die sie heimlich hat mitgehen lassen.

Darin sammelte sich in einigen Tagen etwas Regenwasser und so hatte sie wenigstens noch etwas zu trinken bevor man sie holte.

Das nächste gibt es erst wenn wir Reviews haben ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen dank für die ersten Reviews!

Hiermit geht's weiter, viel spaß!

Es war spät als man sich halb aus ihrem erschöpften Schlaf riss. „Hey aufwachen!" Atheno war sofort hellwach, sie war wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen und wehrte sich gegen die schweißnassen dicken Händen die sie packten, doch diese griffen Erbarmungslos zu, schubsten sie den Gang entlang und rissen ihr plötzlich die wenigen fetzen Stoff vom Leib, sie schrie auf und bekam sofort einen Schlag ins Gesicht dafür, dann wurde sie von zwei Frauen weggezogen doch sie spürte die Blicke der Männer auf sich.

In ihr brodelte es, doch sie genoss das Bad das man ihr schenkte, es geschah selten und sie wunderte sich das sie sogar wenige Minuten für sich hatten, sich gründlich zu waschen und ihre Haare durch zu knoten.

Doch viel zu schnell war es aus mit der Ruhe, sie Frauen kamen wieder, trockneten sie grob ab und gaben ihr ein Kleid zum Anziehen. Sie ersparte sich die Fragen, sie wusste das sie wieder irgendwohin verschleppt werden sollte. Sie blickte sich suchend um, nach irgendetwas, was ihr vielleicht zur Flucht verhelfen könnte während die Frauen ihr das Kleid zu schnürten, sie keuchte kurz auf, als sie glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und erntete dabei nur einen bösen Blick, sie schnürten den Stoff so fest an ihren Körper das sie glaubte zu ersticken.

Ihre Brust wurde förmlich nach außen gedrängt, sie versuchte den Stoff etwas nach oben zu ziehen, war aber machtlos, zum Glück hatte sie ein Stück Stoff gefunden was sie sich notdürftig umband, mehr konnte sie nicht mitgehen lassen, als man sie auch schon hinaus zog und zu einer Kutsche brachte.

Ein wenig Angst hatte selbst sie, die Frau die immer so tat vor nichts und niemanden angst zu haben, doch sie zeigte sie nur nie, doch in den Moment wo sie die Kutsche betrat klopfte ihr Herz so laut, das sie glaubte selbst die Frauen am Haus, die zurück blieben müssten es hören.

Da sah sie ihn, ihren Herrn, sein Blick ging sofort prüfend über ihren Körper und verweilte dort wo sie vergebens versuchte mit dem Tuch etwas zu verbergen, doch durch den dünnen Stoff schimmerten nur so ihre Brustansätze hindurch.

„Das sieht ja schon sehr gut aus." Einen Hand griff nach ihr und legte sich Besitz ergreifend auf ihre Hüfte, Atheno blickte ihn eiskalt an und setzte sich ihm Gegenüber, soweit weg wie sie nur konnte, er lies es zu und lachte nur, gab das Zeichen die Kutschen fahren zu lassen.

„Wir haben genug Zeit Kleines."

Ich bin nicht deine Kleine du….

Doch sie sprach diese Worte nicht aus, sie hoffte nur das sie nicht solange fahren würden und er nicht auf die Idee sie hier in der Kutsche zu belästigen, noch immer wusste sie nicht wohin sie eigentlich fuhren.

Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und versuchte in der dunklen Nacht zu erkennen wohin sie fuhren, doch sie sah nichts, nur Schatten die sich vor ihrem dunklen Augen zu bewegen schien. Sie spürte seinen bohrenden Blick, wie er sie bereits auszog, sie versuchte diese Vorstellung zu verdrängen doch konnte es nicht, plötzlich sah sie sein Gesicht wie er aufstand und sie an den Handgelenken packte.

„Komm her zu mir, dir ist sicher kalt."

Säuselte er, Atheno windet sich aus seinen Armen doch ohne Erfolg, er griff nur fester zu und zog sie an ihren Haaren nach hinten.

„Du kleine Wildkatze du, ich weis doch das du es auch willst!"

Sie schrie auf, als seine dreckigen Lippen ihren Hals und schließlich ihre Brüsten küssten, die halb aus ihrem Kleid hervor traten, seine Hände die ihr Kleid öffneten und auf einmal auf ihren Schenkeln lagen, sie tritt nach ihm, doch er war stärker als sie, ihre Muskeln gaben nach, sie hatte zuviel gearbeitet sich nicht erholt, zu wenig gegessen, doch sie wollte sich nicht ergeben, nicht sie, nicht Atheno!

„Hab dich nicht so!"

Rief er in ihr Ohr und packte sie gleich grober, er berührte sie überall, sie fühlte sich so dreckig so angewidert, als er auch noch begann seine Hose zu öffnen war es aus, sie nahm alle Kraft zusammen und befreite sich gerade aus seinem Griff als die Kutsche einen Ruck machte. Sie fiel erst nach vorn und dann zur Seite, als die komplette Kutsche umkippte schrie sie auf.

Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Bein, ihr Kopf dröhnte, sie musste mehrmals blinzeln um zu sehen was geschehen war. Die Kutsche lag seitlich, die Pferde rissen solange an ihren Schnallen bis sie los kamen und davon galoppierten.

Der Kutscher lag leblos auf dem Boden, Atheno zuckte zusammen, ihr Bein schmerzte sie blickte an sich herab und sah das ein ziemliches großes Stück Holt in ihrem Unterschenkel steckte, es blutete ziemlich aber nicht so stark das sie verbluten würde.

Sie suchte nach ihrem Herren ,der keuchte etwas weiter weg auf, sie versuchte zu deuten wie schwer er verletzt war, doch sie sah es nicht, die dunkle Nacht hatte sie gefangen, er war zu weit von ihr weg, sie griff nach einem spitzen Gegenstand der neben ihr lag, er war ein stück Holz was die Form eines Messers hatte, zumindest sollte es reichen um sich zu verteidigen.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen und erlebte dabei einen Schwindelanfall, sie muss ziemlich hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen haben, doch sie ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz. Ihr Peiniger lag nur wenige Meter von ihr weg, er schien kaum verletzt, außer ein paar Platzwunden auf den ersten Blick, er stand plötzlich auf und kam auf sie zu, da fasste Atheno einen Plan. Sie versteckte das Messer hinter ihrem Rücken und legte sich wieder hin. Bewegte sich nicht.

Wenn nicht hier und jetzt wann dann.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken wartete sie bis er sich neben sie beugte, um sie anscheinend zu untersuchen ob sie noch lebte, da stach sie zu, erst einmal dann zweimal und schließlich auch ein drittes Mal. All ihre Wut, ihren Schmerz lies sie mit diesen Stichen aus sich heraus.

Sie traf ihn mitten auf die Brust, sein geschockten Blick entnahm sie das er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Sie schrie noch ein oder zweimal, lies ihr Werkzeug fallen und rannte davon.

wir freuen uns über reviews!


End file.
